Tetsuo Reinard
Tetsuo Reinard was a creepy black mage who liked to set things on fire. He was killed by Yamatian forces in Libaterra during the Great War. Biography Early Years Throughout the course of time, Tetsuo had put the bane of his entire existence on the understanding, and casting, of dark magic spells. When he was young, he was a castaway; deserted in the middle of the forests, near the town of Windshii. There, he sat, carving tiny animals out of the barks of wood, so he could occupy himself with the delightful collection of flora and fauna. After a while, he began to get bored... and things that once seemed incredibly stupid, became more intriguing. He discovered, soon enough, that he could set alight small pieces of wood, as he tapped them on the end of his nose. He was delighted! He began to set things on fire, quickly, and more rapidly, grinning and laughing as he did so. This lead to his pyromaniac fashion... he loved setting things on fire. After a while, he became bored with setting small, inanimate, objects on fire. He wanted to cause bigger ones, and he wanted to consume his entire life style into a blazing fire ball of death. He set off, on a mission to learn how to cause, and perform, such magic's. He had no idea where he was going, or how he'd get there, but he followed his feet, and ended up falling into a hole. A hole where he cannot remember what events took place. He awoke several metres from the edge of this forest, with a puzzled look on his face. He wasn't sure whether he was sexually abused by monkeys, or if he'd just had a very late night. He later discovered he could perform fire spells from the palm of his hands; though at the time, he thought it was friction burn. He could never slow down once he started... but however, after noticing this new ability in himself; he set off to learn more about it, and how it came to be. He would travel the lands of Libaterra, looking for answers, and learning new spells as he went. Fire spells, obviously! Distreyd Era Tetsuo was killed by Yamatian forces. More info later. Appearance Though his body was consumed with the sleek look of his robes, Tetsuo appeared to be the malevolence sort of mage. His body gave off an aura of obscurity; his face was usually shrouded with the hood of this robe, which directed over it a path of darkness. The staff of which he wielded appeared to be glued to his hand; they were never parted. Though the same could be said for any male (Males and staffs were just meant to be! It's the physics!), it was exceptionally true for a mage. It was held in his right hand, at all times, in case there happened to be a lurking presence in need of some nasty fire bolts. The dark concealment of which covered his entity was, like his staff, an extraordinarily sinister brown. He was, under no circumstances, seen without it. It's said he even wore it whilst taking a shower. It was the fundamental nature that made up his appearance as a spell caster, and of that Tetsuo took the upmost satisfaction in. The cloak was the pure symbolicness of everything he had achieved, and even carried the tears and marks of past battles. It was the proof of everything he had been through, and because of this it was something Tetsuo was never without. Personality and Traits Tetsuo was a gentle, caring, man. Though his Black Magic certificate certified otherwise, he had never killed a fellow human being, and made sure he never did. It wasn't killing that pleased Tetsuo; it's the learning of a new magic. The knowing of setting grass on fire, and starting huge forest fires, or to be able to set people's hairs on fire at the wink of an eye. That was what made up the character of this mage. His entire world revolved, and rotated, around the understanding of his job description. He had no need for women in his life, he needed only his magic! He was like a boy unwrapping his presents to find the latest edition of a fire spell. He was like the fat kid on the park; eating, and consuming as much information on fire as he could possibly muster. Beneath the dark entrails of his cloak, there's a grinning youth, completely blown away by the simplest of spells; opening a tin with his toenails, or slicing an carrot in half with his... well, you get the picture. Powers and Abilities Tetsuo could use his big staff to fend off attackers in more than one way. He was quite skilled in the use of black magic, too. Innate Ability: Tetsuo had the knack of setting cigars or any other smoking device in flames, using the incline of his nose. By using this inimitable ability, he could utilize his face as a tool of smoking; muzzle for flame, orifice for inhaling. This ability was truly the essential accessory for any smoker, though the cigar did sometimes get a little...overheated. See also *Libaterra Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Libaterra Category:Third Age